I love you, but not as a friend
by Tamtums
Summary: Emison One-Shot. Alison and Emily share a kiss in the library. Little did Emily know that Alison felt the sparks she felt when they kissed. Sorry if it sucks !


Alison's POV

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that there can be. Have you got to that part yet Em?"

Emily nodded her head and smiled. She leant in and I did the same, our lips met and I felt electricity running through me. We pulled away and gave her a shy smile.

I've never ever liked any girls, neither am I attracted to them. But with Emily, everything feels right and I feel safe with her. Out of all the girls, I trust and love her the most. She's my favourite and the kiss with Emily was just one word, 'Wow'. The only thing that I could think of - I'm in love with Emily Fields.

Emily's POV

Oh. My. God. I kissed Alison Dilaurentis, and it's my first kiss. I saw Alison smile after the kiss, I wonder if she felt the electric waves I felt when we kiss.

I've always known that I'm different since I was Fourteen. Different in what way I didn't know, however when I first met Alison in Freshman Year, I realized who I am, the real me.

When we became the best of friends, I was happy to the moon. We hang out almost everyday. I know Alison inside and out and she knows me well enough to know what's my next move just by looking at my current actions. I'm the only one she tells her secret to among the liars and only she knows that I'm gay.

The kiss meant a lot to me and I hoped it was to her too.

In the locker room

"Em, will you help me zip up my dress?"

It'a prom night, Alison and I decided to go for a swim in the school's swimming pool, or rather we played in it. We took our shower in school and we're preparing for the prom.

"Sure Ali." I zipped up Alison's dress and I slipped into my own.

"Thanks babe."

Wait. Did she just call me babe? Maybe I'm just over thinking, but ever since that kiss, Alison's been touchy feely with me and I could see her staring at me more often.

"Y..your welcome." I put on a smile and linked my pinkies with her as we walked into the hall where the prom was going on.

Alison pulled me over to the drinks station and poured us each a cup of drink. She may be bitchy to a lot of people but she's nice to the liars and especially sweet with me, I can say I'm closest to her among the liars.

"Thanks Ali." She gave me a sweet innocent smile and we met up with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Ali, hi Em." Aria said with Hanna and Spenser waving at us.  
We waved back and decided to dance on the dance floor.

Alison grind her ass on my front and slid her hands up my thighs. I took a deep breath and continued to dance, enjoying the contact I have with Alison. Should I confess my feelings to her soon?

Alison's POV

I grind my ass onto Emily's front and felt her shudder. I continued and slid my hands up her thigh, I heard her take a deep breath. She didn't push me away, I guess it's time to tell her how I feel about her.

I stopped dancing and grabbed Emily's hand. "Where are we going?"

I didn't answer her and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Emily."

Emily looked at me confused and I continued my sentence.

"I ... I love you."

"Awww... How sweet of you." Emily said smiling. "But why did you drag me all the way here just to say that?"

"No, Em, listen. I don't love you as a friend. I love you, more than a friend."

Emily's eyes grew wide. "W..what did you just say."

"You know what, forget it. Forget I said anything." I headed towards the door and tears overwhelmed my eyes. She doesn't like me the way I like her after all.

"I love you too!" Emily blurted out.

I turned around and saw a blushing Emily.

"You do?" I asked.

"A lot." Emily barely whispered.

I walked towards her, "Does the kiss in the library mean anything to you?"

"Yes. It was the first time I felt sparks."

"Me too." I said, I took a step closer to Emily, "Will you, be my girlfriend?"

Emily leant in and we kissed. This time, it's a slow and passionate kiss. No tongues were involved and I could feel that Emily is desperate for more. I licked her bottom lip and granted entrance. We fought for dominance and I won, I pushed her against the wall and kissed until oxygen became and issue.

"Woah." Was all I managed to say.

"Of course Ali. That's been my dream since I met you, never thought that it would happen..." Emily said.

"Want to slow dance with me my beautiful baby?"

"It'll be an honor to." I replied, holding hands with her, walking back towards the prom hall.


End file.
